anna rogers an unepected journy
by black rose and blood
Summary: Anna Rogers just discovered shes a demi-god shes having enough trouble as it is she doesn't need a son of Hades and a son of Heaphestus making things more complicated will things work out good in the end or will it only end in sorrow
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning feeling different. Like something super ultra big was going to happen and soon. I walked into the kitchen were I thought my mom was going to be. But instead I just found a letter in her place. The letter said dear Anna you are not like other kids no matter how hard I have tried to pretend you where. You may have wondered why I don't talk about your dad part of it is he's a selfish jerk but the other part is that he is one of the Greek gods. I can't tell you which one because I unfortunately do not know either he only told me he was a god before he left me with you. Percy Jackson from your school is also like you. If he tell you to follow him follow him do as he asks no matter how crazy it may seem. I love you always your mother. I didn't know what to think about it I just had a feeling that I wasn't coming home for a while.

As I got to school I saw Percy he was talking to two other guys that I have not seen at this school before. One was pale with black hair and black eyes he looked maybe a little creepy. But the other one had brown curly hair and tan skin a little darker than mine with brown eyes I thought he was kinda hot(pun not intended).

I walked up to Percy then Percy said "hey Anns what's up." I couldn't think of how to explain it or even just get a word out so I just showed him the letter instead.

The creepy one said "I guess you were right" in a shocked tone.

Then Percy said "see I told you so."

the creepy one then said "That's not fair I don't have five bucks how was I suppose to know you would be right for once." That's when a giant leathery winged creäture came swooping down and scratched my arm. It stung like someone just electrocuted my arm from the inside out. I fell to the ground in pain. I had never felt more pain in my life. I felt a hand on my shoulder and my vision started to blur and I could hear screaming in the back ground whether it was mine I didn't know as the creäture exploded to dust. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the creepy guy was sitting in a rocking chair near my bed.

"Where am I and who are you" I asked.

"You are at camp half-blood and I am Nico" he said. Then the hot guy from earlier walked into the room.

"Is she awake yet" the hot guy asked.

"Leo do you have to burst in whenever I want to talk to someone" Nico said. Then Leo and Nico started to fight. That is when I noticed Percy walked in.

"Sorry they fight a lot I will show you around camp while they finish here" Percy said.

Percy grabbed my arm and led me out the door. During the tour I noticed i really liked archery. Then he took me to a big house where there was a guy with a wheel chair and guy with a really loud shirt and a girl who looked like she was bored out of her mind.

"Percy is this our newest demi-god" said they guy in a wheel chair.

"Isn't a demi-god someone who is half human and half god" I said.

"Yep" Percy said cheerfully. So that's what my mom meant when she said I was different now everything made sense. I thought to myself then I wondered who my dad the last time my mom talked about my dad she literally cut up a cutting board so it's probably Ares the god of war.

"Are you ok by the way my name is Chiron" he said. I didn't notice I spaced out but when I cam back to reality both of the boys Nico and Leo were standing behind me.

"How about I show you were you will be staying until you are claimed" said Nico. I didn't have time to reply because he already grabbed my hand and started to drag me away.

Then I said to Nico "what is up with boys grabbing my hand and dragging me places" then he looked at are hands touching and pulled away as if I had a deadly disease. Then we stopped moving we were in front of a cabin it looked like an average cabin but more beat up.

Then Nico said "this is where you will be staying until you are claimed."

"What do you mean by claimed" I asked.

"Well claiming is when your godly parent comes and claims you by putting a sign on your head telling you who your godly parent is" Nico explained

"Umm ok" I said. then I walked into the cabin I would be staying in.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk into the cabin I would be staying in. Then something fell on my head. I pick it up and it was a whittle spider I said "awwww" I shoved it in Nico's face and said "Nico look at the spider its adorable."

Nico had a look of disgust on his face and said "get that thing away from me."

I shrugged and said "ok," and opened the cabin door and let it free. In the distance I heard screaming but I just shrugged again and closed the door. When I turned around I was greeted by two boys with brown hair and brown eyes they looked almost exactly a like so I assumed they were twins.

Twin number one said "hey this is Conner," and pointed to twin number two .

"and this is Travis." who I assume is Conner said played guess you are not a daughter of Athena but well get you."

So I just replied "ok."

Then they slowly nodded, and said "welcome to the Hermes cabin by the way you will be staying here until you are claimed." Then they nodded towards Nico and said "well we will see you guys later," and they left. T

hen I looked at Nico who looked pretty awkward, and then he said "I guess I will leave."

I was puzzled on why so I asked "why."

He looked embarrassed and then said "two people who are not from the same godly parent are not supposed to be alone in a cabin." I was pretty smart but I guess not a daughter of Athena. However I did realise something so I stated it out right.

"But I am going to share a cabin with a whole bunch of people who may or may not have the same godly parent."

Nico looked amused, and said "interesting I never thought of that before."

So I looked him in the eye, and said "so your staying."

He smirked and said "I don't have a choice do I."

I smiled, and said "nope." Then before he could reply the door swung open reveling the cute guy Leo.

Leo then asked "Nico have you done showing her around yet." Nico didn't get a chance to replay, when leo said "great I get to show her bunker nine," and grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

when we were a fair distance in the woods I said "what is with guys."

Leo stopped moving and said "what do you mean" I looked down to realise he was still holding my hand and I blushed. I didn't get a chance to replay, because a snake fell from the sky, and landed at my feet.

I picked it up ,and said "Leo look at the snake he's so cute."

Then leo screamed like a little girl, and said "please get that thing away from me".

I laughed, and then said "Nico did the same thing with the spider except he didn't scream like a little girl."

He looked embarrassed, but then said "well anyways so why did you say what was up with boys." I looked down to see he was still holding my hand so I blushed. Then I blushed even more because I realised I was still holding the snake in the other hand.

So I threw it back where it came from the sky, and then I heard someone shriek, and the twins as I now know as Travis and Conner got up, and said "well-played but we will get you one of these days." tTen they ran back to the Hermes cabin.

Leo and I started laughing, then he said "so what did you mean."

I looked awkwardly from him, to our hands ,to the ground, then back to him and said "well you see it's just that you are the third person to grab my hand and drag me some where since I got here."

I blushed then I looked back at the ground, then leo had to say "so you don't like me holding you hand." I blushed harder if that was possible and said

"well no, I like, well you see, its ok if you hold my hand."

Then I felt his hand let go suddenly missing the warmth of his, and he said "its ok because we are at bunker nine the place I wanted to show you."


	4. Chapter 4

Leo put his hands on some sort of rock. Then the color of fire framed the door. He opened the door and went inside signaling for me to follow. So of course I followed him in. I looked around and it was truly amazing. I turned to face Leo and I blushed because our noses were almost touching. I then thought I have blushed a lot lately haven't I. Then I asked Leo "did you do seriously do all of this by yourself."

Then Leo said "well actually I found most of it like this and other people from cabin nine like me have added to it but I guess over the years I have added some stuff to it." Then he said " you should turn around." I turned around and accidentally slapped him in the face in the process and he said "owwwwwwww," and held his cheek with his hand.

I blushed again from embarrassment and said "oh my gods Leo I'm so sorry are you okay." Leo was about to say something but then a look of surprise was on his face as he looked at me. That of course made me confused so I asked "Leo is there something wrong." With a shaking fingure he pointed above my head. Then I thought about what Nico said maybe this was the sign he was talking about.

I slowly afraid of what I might find I looked above my head and there I found a golden harp. I looked at Leo and asked "what does that mean."

He answered "it means your godly parent is Apollo." I couldn't take it It was too much to handle I had finally snapped and over something so stupid. So I ran, I ran out of the bunker, Out of the woods, and to the first place I thought of to Nico's cabin.

_**a/n hey guys sorry about how short it is but this is an important chapter because we need it for everything else to make sense don't forget to review and look at m polls :)**_

_** -brb  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

I ran into his cabin and saw that Nico was asleep so i sat down against the bed and started to cry. I didn't even know why I came here in the first place. Then I hear movement come from the bed. I turn around to see Nico woke up, and was looking at me with concern, and he asked me "what was wrong" I didn't reply I was just to devastated to say anything. Nico came off his bed, and sat down beside me, and said "its OK there's no reason to cry" I ignored him. Do you wanna go for a walk. I nodded my head, and he grabbed my hand and led me outside, and we started to walk into the woods. I slowly calmed down. I wanted to ask Nico something, but before i could ask Nico said "i have to tell you something." Then i said "oh i got to tell you something to." Then Nico said "oh well you go first." I sighed and asked "does Leo like me." I looked at Nico for a reaction, I saw his eyes darken and his hands clenched mine so hard it started to hurt, so i said "Nico your hurting me." He let go of my hand but made an evil laugh. I was starting to get scared. Nico kept coming closer and I kept backing away until I hit a tree. Nico wrapped his hands around my neck and started to squeeze, and I couldn't breath and for the first time in my life i was scared. I was scared of the one person I thought I could trust. Nico DI Angelo who was hurting me. I feared for my life and when I was about to run out of oxygen Nico's eyes turned back to its normal color, and then came his shock. Then he finally let go I was so weak that I didn't have the power to stand up by myself. So I collapsed on to the floor breathing heavenly trying to catch my breath. I look over to Nico in fear. I saw a look of disbelieve cross his face then he stared at his hands. He looked at me and stuttered "listen I I didn't mean," but before he could finish talking I shook my head at him, hoping he understood he was not forgiven and that I was not in the mood to see him. His eyes suddenly found interest in his feet. Then he looked back at me and whispered "I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me." Then he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, he bit his lip then I guess he made up his mind because he stood straight stopped biting his lip and turned and left. I watched his retreating back until I couldn't see nor hear him anymore not trusting that he was truly gone, afraid he'd come back and hurt me again. I sat in a ball on the floor crying again but this time for a different reason. Then I heard foot steps I involuntarily flinched. I put my hands above my head afraid it was Nico, but i looked and saw that it was Leo. He took one look at me and said "what happened to you?" 


	6. Chapter 6

The next thing I knew I was in the infirmity. I woke up to a drooling Leo then Chiron came in and when he came in Leo woke up. Chiron then said "you are OK for now but you need to rest for a bit before you will be able to leave. we don't know what happened but we will wait for you to rest before we ask questions." I nodded because I found out it hurt to try to speak. Then Chiron left the room I turned my head to Leo who sat there tinkering with some wires he had in his hand.

Then he looked up and smiled and said "oh hey Anna how are you feeling?" I touched my throat signaling that I couldn't talk. Leo seemed to understand because he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and said "write whatever you want to say on this." I nodded then grabbed the piece of paper and pen and wrote I feel horrible. Leo chuckled and said "yeah you looked pretty bad you have a bruise around your neck. What happened exactly?" I shook my head, I didn't feel comfortable telling Leo that quite yet. Leo thankfully understood and nodded "so anyways your dads Apollo huh he's pretty cool since you know with the archery and singing and all" I smiled at Leo's attempt to lighten the mood.

Then Percy came in and smiled and said "hey Anna glad to see your awake"

Leo nodded towards Percy and left the room. Percy sat where Leo used to and he said "so Leo told me your dad is Apollo your lucky he's one of the nicer gods." I rolled my eyes and wrote I disagree my mom always told me my dad was terrible, and inconsiderate. Percy laughed "yeah he probable is but he's still one of the nicer ones you should meet my dad sometime." I smiled for the first time in a long time and I wrote down on the paper who is you godly parent. He smiled my godly parent is Poseidon, my eyes grew wide he was one of the most powerful gods in Olympus.

Then a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes came bursting in and said "Percy you are late for teaching sword practice."

He stood up and said "really shoot okay Annabeth I'm coming just stay with her and then he said oh by the way Annabeth this is Anna' Anna this is Annabeth," and he ran out of the room.

The girl who I guess is Annabeth sat down in one of the chairs, and said "I heard about what happened nobody knows what happened exactly and some are too afraid to ask but I'm not and I'm not rude but I am curious." Because we have never seen a monster that has done this before.

I bit my lip and wrote well it wasn't really a monster. Annabeth was really confused but then asked "well who did this." I was nervous about telling her because I was afraid what would happen, but I finally sighed and wrote Nico on the paper. Annabeth's mouth literally dropped to the ground in surprise, and said I will be back but I got a certain boys butt to kick, and she stomped out of the room.

Then Leo came back in and smiled and said "good to see you're doing better." Then he leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled inside and thought he likes me, so I turned my head so that our lips touched. Then Leo backed away blushing and stuttered "I'm sorry Anna I really am but I like don't really umm like you like that I think of you as a sister nothing more nothing less."


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys i will not be cuntinueing this story until i have ten reviews because i want to know what you think it can be good or bad just review please rr and vote on my polls see you later -brb 


End file.
